


The Road To Hell

by midnightroyalty



Series: Good Intentions [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightroyalty/pseuds/midnightroyalty
Summary: Obito's soulmate wasn't the love of his life. Sakura's soulmate wasn't even /alive/ (according to others) by the time she's born. You would think that be the end of it; soulmates never meeting but it gets more complicated as the years go by.What would happen if they did meet? When they aren't naive shinobi anymore. One's jaded and broken while the other does their best to keep their loved ones together and sane during the war with the organization.





	The Road To Hell

His soulmate doesn’t represent the brunette he loves in any way possible; he realizes dreadful staring at the body-length mirror with a frown. The symbol he was gifted seemed roughly familiar as in something he needs to know before he ever tries to find them.

Maybe they wouldn’t mind being someone purely platonic with him? He knows he’s young—turned thirteen years old two weeks ago—but he feels like he already found the love of his life. Or maybe that’s just the ‘warning’ he hears over and over in the compound where the Uchiha clan are immensely intense with love and should proceed with caution just like emotions.

 

( ~~If that’s the truth; why do most people focus on the negative then the positive in the clan?~~ _‘Baring his heart on his sleeve, what is that boy doing?!’_ ~~H~~ ~~e’s the black-sheep here.~~ )

 

So, in ordered to track down his soulmate so they could discuss this between them (hopefully no one’s feelings are hurt; he’ll feel horrible); he questioned his sensei about his symbol he discovered when his birthday appeared and past. 

He watched Minato-sensei’s eyes widened in surprise at the symbol but he flushed against his will (flushing & crying are something he’s really good at and he hates that little voice) when Rin cupped her mouth in surprise as well in the background.

Kakashi’s the one who told him when their sensei and the brunette seemly couldn’t which was a surprise—almost nice as well. “That’s the Byakugou seal,” the small pre-teen said low tracing a finger down the raven-haired male’s back and saying nothing when Obito shivered against his will much to his frustration.

 

Obito furrowed his brows and his eyes widened when it clicked. “W-Wait? What?!” He shouted in shock; surprise making him drop his top to turned around to face the observing white-haired male with their sensei and Rin looked on the background still a little shock themselves. “I’m soulmates with one of the Sannin’s?! Isn’t that too much?” He questioned; his balance threatening to slide him down on his knees due to the sudden news.

Kakashi, who usually gives him short answers with the attitude that makes him grit his teeth and trained even harder; trying his best to not punch the lights outta him, was uncharacteristic silent until he sighed. “Obito, Tsunade-sama’s symbol belonged to the late Dan. It’s someone else you’re soulmates with” he answered almost gentle.

 

“You mean Tsunade-sama has a student?!” Rin questioned almost delighted over the possible news.

Minato-sensei looked thoughtful before he nodded slowly. “She took Dan’s niece with her once she left the village,” he said but it sounded like there’s more to that story.

“Wasn’t her name Shizune?” Kakashi questioned before Obito could figure out how to talk now that he finds out his soulmate isn’t a woman that’s older than his parents before they were assassinated during the second war. 

(No offense to Tsunade-sama and all; but Nah.) 

“Oh? Hmm, yes that’s right but if I remember right; her chakra levels aren’t that strong enough to handle that control keeping and feeding the Byakugou seal. It’s why only Tsunade-sama and the late Mito-sama could do it so far,” Minato-sensei answered almost gentle. 

(Obito should feel a little guilty thinking that the almost gentle tone was him implying there’s a chance he won’t ever meet his soulmate who will supposedly surpass Tsunade-sama concerning the seal and not the late former Kyuubi jinchuriki who gave the fox demon to his wife, Kushina-nee-san. Maybe it’s both and he feels less guilt in those terms.)

 

“Wasn’t Tsunade-sama’s Byakugou seal a certain shade of purple and not dark green? It’s more proof that Obito’s soulmate could be her student?” Rin questioned almost unable to help it judging by her awed tone.

Considering she wants to train under Tsunade-sama to become an even greater medic nin; Obito wasn’t that surprised about the admiration but it does give him hope. That the student could possibly be Rin and not Shizune he barely remembers.

 

Minato-sensei still looks thoughtful but he nodded slowly. 

Kakashi was still looking at him quietly but it doesn’t seem like the cutthroat as usual; just casually indifference that Obito doesn’t know a damn thing to do about. The usual skit when it comes to the young prodigy. 

(He never got to meet his soulmate through. Because the Kannabi Bridge got in the way for everything and give him nothing but the pavement towards Hell.  _ **He trusted you, Kakashi. Why would you—?!**_ )

 – xxx –

 Her symbol has an Uchiha fan blurred, darken, and seemly scratched off that she knew wasn’t Sasuke-Kun's or even his brother’s for the matter. She doesn’t want to ask any of them (especially Fugaku-sama; he’s very traditional) about it. She can sense it is a touchy-subject more than usual.

She would ask Ino-Pig if she didn’t goof up and rock their friendship—her first one—with Sasuke-kun who seemed more into hanging out with his family then meeting his soulmate or especially his elder brother she comes across now and then during bookstore runs for her father.

 

(She wants to be ‘feminine’ as possible but books will always be her guilty pleasure.) 

She’s aware that there always a possibility she could be one of the rare ‘breeds’ that will honor their already deceased soulmate. 

She would happily do so because being more ‘feminine’ speaking does not include herself lacking respect towards the deceased, after all. Her mother raised her better alongside her father. One day; when she gains the courage again to tell them that her soulmate is part of the Uchiha clan and hopefully they approve it.

 

(It strangely took her mother—who’s usually up to her daughter’s choices—to warmed up to her being a shinobi and only seemed in a mood if questioned that leaves Sakura huffing in frustration and confusion while her father only could smile gently at her.) 

Turns out; when she was around eight years old, she wasted too much time to sit by for the first opportunity. The Uchiha’s was massacred by Sasuke’s brother who left his brother shell-shock and full of hardly masked hatred and revenge that sets her on edge deep down.

 

(There are rumors, she knows this about the Uchiha clan’s chakra could turn darker until it’s almost impossible for any light to go inside them. She thinks; watching Sasuke-kun from afar that those rumors aren’t so far-fetch.) 

She was almost thirteen years old when she was teammates with Uzumaki Naruto and the ‘lone’ Uchiha Sasuke with a weird sensei who has an even weirder name; Hatake Kakashi. She thinks she might be able to throw the ‘feminine’ thing away quicker then she thinks when it comes to her team. 

(She’s nearly positive that she only clung to it because it makes her remember the most memories of Ino-Pig before she screwed it up and decided to become bitter rivals for Sasuke-kun’s attention. It feels like a routine that seemed to gain more weight as it passes. She doesn’t like it much.)

 

When they were in Wave and she seemed to distantly impress their quiet sensei about her chakra control over the trees and he’s waiting with that orange book she’s tempted to throw in the water (why would you read erotica in public?!) for her because she wants to get change. It’s not the fact her clothes will get ruined, it’s not that.

(Even when she pretends to huff and puff for the sake to remember Ino-Pig…)

It’s just her mother’s clan symbol was hardly on any of her clothing. How her mother merely smiled and wave her off using that tone that makes her tensed for an order to ‘at least not tore our family crest, Sakura.’ she wants to persevere it.

 

“Kakashi-sensei?” Sakura questioned warily once she noticed he had gone still (how long? She needs to stop getting lost in her head especially when she’s not in Konoha) staring at her back where her symbol should be.

She knows her symbol will make Sasuke-kun tensed badly to like it almost did with Kakashi-sensei’s Sharingan earlier but she doesn’t know why her sensei was tensing like this or the distant feel of chakra that was going through too many emotions to keep track.

“Sakura-chan, you have a weird soulmate mark” Naruto’s voice was more welcomed then she will admit when she turned sharply to look at the thoughtful looking blond. It seemed he wanted to take a break and she should really give him more pointers and try to get him, to at least, work with Sasuke-kun more.

 

Sakura frowned at the blond’s direction but only crossed her arms against her chest; relieved that sports bra she purchased with the babysitting money was a good choice and not that book she was eyeing longer. “I know it’s because what happened that day...” she trailed off soft.

Naruto’s slight grimace was the answer to that but he merely nodded. “It’s just,” he said a little warily before poking her collar-bone where the symbol was roughly located at on the other side, “it seemed like it has a name underneath it, that’s all.”

Sakura blinked owlishly at him taken back. “What? Where? I didn’t notice it when I was eight” she said shock almost doubling over to get her bag where that compact mirror is if it wasn’t Kakashi-sensei deciding to answer her question this time because Naruto looks just as confused as she.

 

“It says Obito,” Kakashi-sensei said quietly—a little too quietly judging by Naruto’s slight frown in the background.

Sakura paused in her search and turned warily to look at her sensei’s direction but he seemed lost in thought and if she wasn’t focusing; then she wouldn’t have seen the slight twitch of his hand towards where his Sharingan lies in dominant. So she pasted a smile on her face that didn’t reach her eyes and grabbed the hold of Naruto’s sleeve who blinked widely at her. 

“I take it from that tone of yours, sensei, that’s Obito isn’t alive anymore, huh” Sakura said casually and didn’t wait for their sensei to reply when she grabbed her bag and pulled the silent Naruto with her who merely cautionary throw his arm around her shoulders and relaxed when she only adjusted it absently.

 

“That sucks, Sakura-chan” Naruto’s whispers made her breath out sharply and shaky. She could only nod. 

(She liked the fact he only held her closer when the first silent tears come and the fact that he hasty placed his jacket over her shoulders so Sasuke-kun won’t see it and ‘make it worse by accident’ he says.)

– xxx –

She was nearly fourteen when she decided to become a medical-nin after Sasuke-kun left to Otogakure consumed by revenge and hatred over his brother that made her wished she wasn’t right back then; even less now.

She wasn’t lying when she told she loved him that night. She thinks it’s not the love that he’s likely looking for and Sasuke-kun knows it; he has that weird ability to read her even better than Ino-Pig. It still helped him out through but that curse mark… Fucking Orochimaru.

So once she discovered that Naruto was leaving too; she hasty told him to sleepover her apartment (that’s near the Hokage tower now; in order to become even more maturely; she decided to move out her parent’s house and stay near her future shishou) that night.

Naruto looked confused but it didn’t stop him from agreeing nor how it suddenly become him dragging the sleep-deprived mess of their sensei alongside him who looked resigned to his fate. “Don’t become such a hermit, Kakashi-sensei! You still have us” he told the older male brightly and trying not to yell in frustration about ‘Sasuke’s stupid ass decision, dattebayo.’

 

Kakashi-sensei’s eye widened in surprise looking down at the blond before he nodded slowly. “I take it I’ll sleep on the floor?” He questioned smoothly as if his protests were never made. He was kind enough to not noticed the look she shared with Naruto in the background. 

“Only if you bring the whole dog squad,” Sakura said smoothly smiling up at him.

“Maa, be nice,” Kakashi said just as smiling in his tone.

“I am being nice, sensei!” Sakura protested a little hotly judging by Naruto’s grinning face and her still… sensed that distant chakra from before Wave and then afterward time to time near her window as if they were watching her team. The protectiveness inside her wants to roar and smite the possible foe before they take anyone else.

“I’m just implying if you were to bring the dog squad; then they will be taking all the seating, that’s all,” she said finished cheekily.

 Naruto laughed at Kakashi-sensei’s fake heartbroken expression or the eye twinkle and got himself into a headlock by their sensei for not ‘paying attention to your surroundings, kid.’

 Sakura’s smile only dimmed when she noticed the distant chakra had a shadow from her widow who was still for a short moment before it morphed into nothingness when she caught it.

 She did not want to deal with this. She wants a sleep-over, dammit!

 – xxx –

 … His soulmate happens to be Kakashi’s student who was just going to start her own training with Tsunade who surprising (or not; he saw the shit books written by Jiraiya and the fact he just left the Amigakure trio) became the fifth Hokage. That would be just his life, Obito mused quietly a little amused despite himself at Kakashi’s students demanding a sleep-over before… Yeah.

 Obito could see some characteristics in Sakura that she shares with Rin but they’re still nearly completely different people. He prefers that because it will dishonor Rin’s memory. He honestly doesn’t know what to do with the pinkette other than losing his balancing more than a little to find out  _he’s_  the one that’s near twice her age.

 He’s not that older than Kakashi, for sure. They’re a year and so apart. He wants to know how the fates thought they were a good match.

 The thing he does know that his symbol wasn’t far-fetch anymore. She does have good chakra control; impressive even. The intelligence is another and the small fact that’s she very sensitive to chakra when she caught him looking at the out of her window suddenly and he had to use Kamui because it took him by surprise.

 Well… This is an interesting road to Hell but as the saying goes; the road to Hell is paved through good intentions. He’s aiming for no suffering, no hatred, no negative bullshit that loved to tear the shinobi community apart the most with the Infinite Tsukuyomi that he plotted and bleed too much to drop it for his soulmate.

 He’s still pissed off at her sensei too. That was another thing he will acknowledge but he knows that he needs to find more ways to make sure that she doesn’t spot him again because if she does, Zetsu will be pissed.

 (Black Zetsu always make him tensed and he would literally do more horrible things to make sure Sakura doesn’t meet either side even the ‘calmer’ White Zetsu.)

He knows other then that; confirmation with the organization couldn’t be helped because her teammate—her best friend if his spy skills say anything—is the last jinchuriki they need to make their plan work.

 

When he commented that ‘I get it now, I’m in Hell’ back then during that dreadful nightmare-fueled mixed with the betrayal from Kakashi; he wasn’t lying or making a big deal about it. 

He just has to chant over and over that the road to Hell is paved through good intentions until the foolish guilt leaves him and makes his near-dead heart stop beating a little much for his comfort.

– xxx –

“Kakashi-sensei! Get on the damn bed already! You’re still healing!” Sakura shouted coming into the room with a nervous nurse-in-training in the background after they paged her to stop Kakashi who’s literally trying to get out of the damn window with a broken leg and a couple of bruised ribs.

She was not amused and she glared at him harshly when Kakashi tried to make one of his bullshit excuses. She was thinking of quick painless methods to knock him out when she noticed the orange book he mysteriously loves on the tray.

Gai-sensei always shrugged looking clueless when his ‘eternal rival’ started reading Icha Icha Paradise so she doesn’t know if he just started to read it for fun or just to witness people’s actions; both could be high possibilities.

Kakashi-sensei’s an observer; everyone that has met him knows this and he’s brilliant with strategics due to everything that has happened in the past so when he noticed her new plan; he was slightly too late to yank it from the pinkette’s triumph grasp. “Maa, Sakura-chan. Let’s not do that” he said casually indifference but she knows better.

 

Sakura grinned at him in response and pretended to read it (she remembers the time she and Ino-Pig dared each other with Hinata as their witness. Poor girl couldn’t wake up until ten minutes after that one) while she skims through her pocket and held the lighter in triumph.

If her smile widened at the horrified look he didn’t try to hide then no one will judge plus the nurse-in-training was too awestruck or horrified themselves to say anything. “Okay, Kakashi-sensei. Let’s make a deal” she said almost sweet flickering the lighter on casually.

 

(Confiscating the lighter and smokes from Asuma-sensei when he went for a mandatory check-up came in handy.)

“I’m listening, Sakura-chan” Kakashi’s use of Naruto’s nickname may have done some favors if she wasn’t holding his precious book hostage.

“You’ll stay in your damn bed and I will not set this shit book on fire” she warned him seriously.

Kakashi stared at her quietly before he nodded.

 

Sakura could sense dark gleeful amusement from somewhere but she’s not paying much attention to it since she got Kakashi-sensei. Naruto will be so delighted to hear this once he comes back. “Now, I know you, sensei. So I’m taking this book as hostage until you’re healed enough to walk the distance from here and towards your apartment with little to no pain” she finished proudly. 

Kakashi sighed deeply before going inside the covers with the nurse-in-training helping him out.

It took everything she learned from her shishou to not laugh out loud when the nurse accidentally groped Kakashi’s butt in the progress but a small wheeze passed her lips anyway.

Kakashi merely gave her the eye twinkle that made Sakura clutched the orange book tighter in her grasp in a warning with a sweet smile. “Maa, you’re absolutely terrorizing these days, Sakura,” he said.

So she wasn’t the only one who could sense the approval in his tone if it wasn’t the wide-eyed look from the nurse was anything to go by (who’s still flushed with embarrassment.)

 

– xxx –

 It took all his own training to not laugh himself and give himself away sooner than planned. The sheer brilliance that she managed to get Kakashi’s book from him and used it against the silver-haired male would always be a fond memory.

(He may have like that she calls ‘em shit books as well.)

His training was seriously tested when that poor nurse accidentally groped Kakashi’s ass in the progress and could not blame Sakura for wheezing out a laugh no matter how hard she tried not to.

He had to leave since the longer he’s gone; the longer Zetsu gets on his ass to make sure he doesn’t reveal anything to anyone who he used to be. He always distantly wondered why it’s a such a big deal.

– xxx –

 Sakura Haruno nearly turned seventeen years old few weeks ago when she came across the masked man in the organization that plans to kill off Naruto as they did to Gaara that day.

It was when they were so close to tracking down Sasuke when he appeared suddenly and his chakra was… the same chakra she sensed distantly always when Kakashi-sensei’s around. The thing about the mysterious man was that he has the Sharingan that flashed… seemingly on purposed.

She was frowning up at the man’s direction when he glanced at hers. She would have frozen at the stare down she could feel if it wasn’t Naruto trying him best to slammed his Rasengan inside the man and it ran through.

…. Wasn’t there more abilities to the Sharingan than Itachi’s dreadful Hell’s Fire? Kakashi-sensei told her once that his Sharingan’s ability was called something else. She was still frowning at his direction and she could sense it was doing something to his chakra but she’s not paying attention to it.

 

She was still paying attention enough to back away when the man suddenly appeared in front of her and she didn’t hear the startled shouts of her name because she was making sure she doesn’t look inside the man’s Sharingan.

When he reached out to grab her wrist from landing a clean hit to the mask; it was when it all clicked. “Kamui!” She shouted at Kakashi who froze at his tracks. “It’s  _Kamui_! The same thing you—” she was cut off when the man threw her inside the said dimension so suddenly that she nearly slammed into the white block if she didn’t refocus on her footing.

She looked around sharply and warily.

Maybe Ino-Pig, back then, was on to something about her huge forehead of hers. It might place her into situations that she’s not that trained for no matter how many hours she pulls.

No matter how much blood, broken bones, sweat, tears, high-level hormones she goes through to try to catch up with her powerhouse teammates as much she could.

 

“Fuck” she muttered weakly.

 

– xxx –

That was honestly a close call; he had to say while trying to make sure that he doesn’t get stabbed with the Chidori from Kakashi. Because Kakashi wasn’t aiming for his heart; he was literally aiming for his throat instead which was more pain then he wants, Obito mused.

He was nearly slammed against it a little close for his comfort when Naruto tried to slammed another Rasengan in his back; nearly the same spot his hollow martyr father did that night…

“Give Sakura-chan back to us, asshole!” He shouted trying to punch him across the face now if Obito didn’t swiftly ducked and slammed his boot harshly into the blond’s gut to send him flying a few feet.

 

Since it didn’t poof into smoke like the others; he could already tell it was the real one who was helped by the small Hyuuga woman. 

“Now, now” Obito attempted with a grin in his voice channeling all that’s Tobi, “why should I do that? She’s too smart for her own good,” he said lightly but fully seriously.

He has to keep her inside Kamui until Sasuke wins that battle. Zetsu may not be present but there’s a high chance he was aware that Sakura could figure out who he really is.

(There are only two people with the Kamui Mangeki Sharingan, after all. Kakashi would quickly figure it out if Sakura continued.)

 

Black Zetsu doesn’t care for soulmates plus Sakura could only be a good bait if she wasn’t Tsunade’s student who has an alarming amount of chakra stored inside her for Byakugou just like his symbol predicted. Zetsu would just assassinate her or worst-case scenario; have him do it using the seal inside him.

He wasn’t looking forward to Sakura’s death if she keeps being too smart for her own good. He threw her inside Kamui to protect her, dammit.

 

( ~~ _Look! His heart isn’t completely dead and empty!)_~~

 

He watched Kakashi narrowed his eye at him and grabbed Naruto’s collar when he went to attack him again. Before the white-haired male could do anything; Zetsu chooses that time to appeared looking distantly triumph.

“Itachi’s dead. Sasuke won” Zetsu greeted him casually from the ground. 

Obito chuckled a laugh he didn’t exactly feel. “Yeah? Just like I predicted” he said when he’s absently aware that his younger cousin was ill; an incurable illness inside his lungs causing him to die slow. To not be in full strength.

 

Who wanted to die because Obito attacked the village that night where Kushina gave birth and caused Mikoto to be framed for the Kyuubi being unreleased and brought full Hell for being sealed up too many to its liking.

He was aware of the stunned crowd but he was only looking at the thoughtful Kakashi quietly who doesn’t seem surprised. Considering that Itachi or Shisui; maybe both used to join Kakashi on missions during the man’s ANBU days may have clued the health his younger cousin had.

“Sasuke collapsed right after.  **Like a ton of bricks** ,” Zetsu added pointedly. We need to move on; his tone says.

“Looks like that’s my clue,” Obito said smirk audible making sure Zetsu went back into the ground when he waved at the blond’s direction who was going to shout the pinkette’s name if it wasn’t Kakashi slamming his hand to cover it.

 He was relieved before he fully disappeared into Kamui. 

– xxx –

Sakura looked at the masked man sharply when he appeared from her spot; a good distance but he showed her that wouldn’t do much good considering she was almost an or few hundred feet away.

It’s a little difficult to not make eye contact with his mask in general; a lot like it was when she was trying to make sure she doesn’t fall inside Itachi’s genjutsu that day where they went to rescue Gaara from them that month.

 

A lot of things could happen in that timeline apparently. Time was a weird thing.

“Sasuke won. Itachi’s dead” the man greeted her; voice deeper than it used to be.

Sakura didn’t raise her head to look at his mask no matter how much she wanted. She barely managed to keep her eyes from widening in shock.

(The curse mark… How did it go when Orochimaru wanted to have the Sharingan and what was better than Itachi’s infamous eyes?)

She backed away quickly when he walked forward to her when she didn’t say anything something he seemed displeased with, oddly. “I see,” she said faking the confidence she doesn’t feel and knows he wasn’t fooled by. 

He was kind enough to not make any comment out of it, at least. Her voice did seem to stop him from making contact with her which relieved her slightly.

“I take it you’re either here to assassinate me or want me to heal Sasuke’s eyes?” Sakura questioned warily and soft because what the hell else? What else is there? What would be her use for the masked man?

“You’re smart, Haruno. You know what I want from you” the masked man replied agreeing with either vaguely but that distant feel… It seemed all up for the later.

 

Why? 

Why would he want her alive and near Sasuke?

Who was he and why does it feel that his Sharingan could be…

 **No.**  

 

‘ _Obito’s been dead for nearly nineteen years’ Kurenai said gently from her spot where the woman spotted her eyeing ‘Uchiha Obito’ in the Memorial Stone._

‘ _How did he die?’ Sakura questioned warily after a long moment._

‘ _He died saving Kakashi from a boulder near Kirigakure during the war. He was the one who gave him the Sharingan’ Kurenai informed her sorrow laced inside her voice._

_Oh, Lord. No wonder her sensei can’t talk about him._

 

Obito’s  _dead_. He’s been dead for years; a near decade.

“Your chakra is going a little too wild for my taste” the man’s voice bought her back from her thoughts and she nearly looked at his mask sharply. 

“I take it that’s a bad thing” Sakura commented for her sake so he wouldn’t come any closer then he was. She really needs to break that absent-minded trait but her brain can be too active. She really was too smart for her good.

The thing about that was that she doesn’t blurt things out like Naruto tends to; never on purpose. Poor guy tries his best, she knows this. She made herself see that and all the goodness inside him. Now he’s one of her precious loved ones.

 

She will do horrible things to keep him alive and become Hokage, she knows this. If she had to help this guy out with Sasuke’s eyes then she will.

(She just hopes her loved ones forgive her one day.)

– xxx –

The silence from the pinkette makes him think back Madara’s cave and he really doesn’t like it especially when Kamui was a quiet place. He likes how her chakra was reacting to whatever that’s going inside her mindless.

“Oh? It is a bad thing. You shouldn’t go inside your mind when you’re with your enemy” Obito pointed out casually.

“You should go get Sasuke before my team does” was all Sakura offered just as casually.

 

Obito narrowed his eye at her but he disappeared to do what she requested.

He was going to find out what’s ticking inside that head of hers before Zetsu finds out and takes care of her. 

He was aware that she decided to go along with whatever he wanted for a higher chance at survival and maybe she was already drawn to the conclusion that she would do horrible things to keep Naruto safe.

 It makes him think of Rin and her compassion but Sakura’s still completely different. Rin wouldn’t betray her village no matter how much she loves him and… Kakashi admitting. 

(Concerning that note; Sakura’s more realistic out of her Team Seven and previous one.)

 

When he appeared with the unconscious Sasuke over his shoulder; he merely watched her take the raven-haired male carefully from him and set him down. He only followed her on the floor to keep an eye on her carefully. 

He lifted his hand to show her Itachi’s eyes that made her pause only slightly and gently grabbed them. “You know how to do eye transplants?” He questioned casually but pointedly.

“Yes,” Sakura answered.

“Good” Obito commented voice firm. “Replace his eyes with his brother’s. Itachi doesn’t need them anymore” he said lightly.

Sakura merely went to work silently.

They were quiet while he watches her work on the eyes before doing the rest until Sakura glanced upwards at him warily and back again.

 "Thoughts?” Obito questioned curiously.

 “Itachi took the curse mark from him” Sakura informed him.

 Obito blinked before he let out a laugh nearly startling the pinkette but it didn’t interfere with her work. “Orochimaru always wanted Itachi’s eyes alongside that sword. Looks like he got that wish” he said amused.

“So Orochimaru’s really gone?” Sakura questioned after a moment of silence.

“Seems to be. Why? You wanna kill him off as Deidara did?” Obito questioned cupping the mask against his gloved palms where he was sitting cross-legged nearly next to her. “Was it for Sasuke-kun?” He questioned teasing but pointedly.

Sakura looked like she would punch him across the face if she was reckless like their other teammate. “All he does is cause pain and suffering. I don’t see why anyone wants the snake alive” she pointed out warily.

 

Obito’s interest was dangerously intrigued for the unknown pinkette. “Yeah?” Obito questioned agreeing with her completely. He wasn’t a fan of the snake plus it cost him a couple of spies to make sure the fucker didn’t take Kakashi’s eye when he left the village.

He raised one hand to placed it on her shoulder and felt her tense but he merely ran the hand across her neck towards the back of it and gripped it lightly in warning; to make her not feel so tense. “In Kamui, as you named it,” he began lightly smile audible to both.

“Your enemy is your closest friend and the only one who can get you out of here” Obito finished absently untying her hiatate and shoving it under his sleeve. It made her more tensed until she calmed down; until her brain started working again.

“You would think with how much an asshole you are; you would ask Kabuto to heal Sasuke,” Sakura said lightly.

 

Obito laughed despite himself. “Why would I  _ever_  ask someone like that medic when I already have  **you**?”

 

In more ways then she thinks judging by that distant pull their symbols—soul marks—was giving him. He has read about that kind of bond. Where it can be very dangerous or very good depending on the duo and the situation. 

He gets what his thirteen self didn’t know. About the fact that the soulmate—if it’s bonded like theirs—in the Uchiha clan was a dangerous thing to come across.

As long she still has one foot inside her world; she won’t be completely swallowed up in his.

– xxx –

She’s still seventeen when she basically gets kidnapped by the masked man.

Sakura knew once Sasuke woke up and sensed her chakra after the masked man said those words; the younger male knew he and the pinkette were in danger; in the front lines of the mad man’s unknown plans.

“Sakura” Sasuke muttered sounding warily and… concerned when he gripped her shirt in his fist. She had her hand covering his eyes for now until but she could sense the masked man was getting ready for something else. He still had that damn hand on her neck.

(Sasuke would throw a fit if he saw this.)

“It’s going to be okay, Sasuke,” Sakura said begging for Sasuke to play along while she can just sense the stare that the mad man was giving her teammate before it shifted into something else when he went back staring at her. “I’m just healing you. You’ve been through a lot over these years” she said lightly.

Bless Sasuke for playing along when he only hummed in agreement.

 

“I think it’s time for a break” the mad man choose that time to speak and she would have serious smack him across the face if he didn’t wrap his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side pointedly. “You’ll be a good kid, Sasuke,” he said. 

Sasuke’s mutter ‘piss off’ only made the man chuckle thankfully.

Sakura was allowed to let Sasuke used her cloak as his cushion and neither wanted to let each other go but the man seemed impatient so she had to follow him up and towards the other end of the area.

– xxx –

Sasuke was still roughly sixteen until a month when the pinkette and he found out the truth about the massacre from Obito who had to tell them.

Because it was all according to the plan.

Therefore it wasn’t his ‘Uchiha genes’ for placing Sakura next to him when he revealed the truth. It was to protect her from her still clear-as-day teammate unstable chakra because Uchiha genes are awful, Obito knows this the most.

He lived with Madara until the man died and left him alone with the androids who told him about the world where there won’t be any suffering, no death, nothing that makes you think of Hell.

 

‘A perfect world.’

 

Sasuke was stunned and couldn’t say anything but his chakra said plenty. The darker it got; the tighter Obito’s arm went around Sakura’s shoulders to hold her in place.

 This wasn’t Forest of Death. She wouldn’t be able to stop it with a hug (nor have her find a way to look beaten up either) this time.

 Itachi was always great at many things. His acting skills were too great and were too late to stop the darkness in his brother’s heart. A darkness that can cloud the kid’s judgment.

Obito had to take advantage of it. It is for the perfect world.

 ~~ _For the greater good,_~~  one voice whispered that he ignored harshly. 

Sakura didn’t go to Sasuke which surprised him slightly until he saw her fist aiming right at his face. He had to dodge and forced to let her go in the progress.

 

It didn’t take him long to grabbed hold of those deadly wrists and held tight; held it enough to warn her that Obito will break them to defend himself. “Now, now. Haruno, let’s not do this to someone that’s the only one can get you out of here. You really wanna spend your life stuck here?” He threatened voice cold. 

Sakura glared at him furiously from her position before she aimed to kick him in the gut and he threw her down on the ground in response cursing low under his breath. She struggled enough to make it not easy for him to pin her under his body weight.

She channeled her chakra inside her legs and used one of the blocks as leverage to slammed him hard into another causing him to grit his teeth in frustration with her on top. She bashed her elbow into his mask and froze in her tracks when it cracked under the force.

He used that as his advantage to wrapped his arm around her throat and held it threatening enough that made her go limp even when she had one hand over his arm. “Haruno, really. Let’s not fight right now” he muttered wheezing through a bloody nose. She got him fucking good.

He was proud deep down.

He can just tell Sakura narrowed her eyes in response but she seemed to be calming down slowly. “Why the sudden attack? I thought we agreed to be friends here” he said low keeping a distant eye on the tensed silent Sasuke.

Sakura seemed like she would refuse to answer out of spite which shouldn’t have interested him anymore but it did until she lifts up her legs high in the air using his body weight as her stepping stool and flipped him over her after she gripped his arm hard enough to shattered the hold and some hairline fractures in the progress.

“Fucking little” he growled hurrying to gain his footing until Sasuke slammed him into the ground. He grunted but Sasuke merely used his weight to hold him down with Sakura quickly following suit. 

“You would have a better time placing me on your side if you didn’t bring Sakura” Sasuke confessed low. He still couldn’t see but he’s still a shinobi trained by Orochimaru who makes you want to fight even when you want to drop and pass out. 

Obito grimaced slightly under his mask. 

“Sasuke’s right,” Sakura said casually gripping a handful of his hair and held it tight before she reached to undo the mask. 

“You really want to see who’s under here, Haruno?” Obito’s question made her paused slightly at the tone while he paid no attention to Sasuke’s mutter don’t listen to him, Sakura. “You’re a smart woman,” he said just as casually as her. “If Kakashi’s Kamui could be connected to mine; who would I be?” He questioned her. Daring her. 

He felt Sasuke tensed but it was Sakura who loosen her hold on his hair while still have a hand on the brand that holds his mask in place.

 

“You’re supposed to be dead” Sakura gritted out refusing to believe but at the same time painfully aware.

 (He felt his heart near stopping at the pain in her voice but he forced himself to carry on.  ~~Sorry, Sakura. Looks like your soulmate wasn’t someone you wanted. No, take backs.~~ )

Obito laughed a laugh he didn’t feel. “I’m hard to kill off apparently” he replied before he went through them quickly and uncovered his face just to use his Sharingan on them.

 

To make them forget everything that happened after he told them the massacre before he sent Sakura back to Konoha.

It’s for her safety.

For her sake; he hopes she doesn’t break the mental block nor her blonde friend but that’s likely not going to happen.

– xxx –

Sakura doesn’t know how she appeared back into Konoha and nearly got tackled into a group hug by everyone present in her shishou’s office. 

She doesn’t know anything but her being so close to Sasuke, healing him from the brink of death, and the truth about the massacre. She doesn’t know what to tell anyone.

“What happened to your hiatate?” Yamato’s questioned bought her out of her thoughts where she merely opened and closed her mouth no clue how to explain what happened to her.

 

Sakura instinctively placed her hand on her hair and missed the glances was shared from the fellow jounin while her shishou pursed her lips. “I...” she trailed off confused. 

A small flash of the man placing it inside his sleeve before the memory faded as soon it appeared.

“He took it...” Sakura said softly and warily.

“That doesn’t sound good,” Yamato said trying to place her back in the present with his voice and she was thankful for it.

“No, it doesn’t,” her shishou said voice hard but not aimed at her. “It means he’s not done with you, Sakura” her words sent shivers down Sakura’s body.

“So? What does that mean? We place Sakura-chan on house arrest like you want to place me?! He has Sasuke!” Naruto’s voice was welcomed and the blond didn’t stop her from wrapping her arms around his neck. He just held her tight back.

 

“In order to protect you both from someone we don’t know a damn thing about, yes!” Her shishou shouted standing up from her seat glaring at Naruto who tensed slightly. “He can easily make Sakura a missing-nin, Naruto. He wants you dead because the Kyuubi is needed for whatever he is planning. I do not want that to happen, do you understand me now?” She hissed out. 

Naruto’s flinch could have been caused by the pinkette or not. It was anyone’s wild guess.

“Right now. Sasuke has to take care of himself, I’m sorry. You two are on house-arrest; no missions until we find out more about this masked man. You two are ordered to stay in Konoha until I see fit” her shishou ordered voice hard and serious.

 

“I think that’s the wisest choice considering he made Sakura forget whatever happened” Kakashi-sensei’s voice reached her ears and the pinkette only closed her eyes and sagged against Naruto’s weight. 

She was exhausted from everything.

To her; it was mere hours that seemingly passed in Kamui.

 _To others; it was nearly a whole day_.

– xxx –

‘ _He can easily make Sakura a missing-nin, Naruto.’_

It’s so tempting, he thinks.

To prove Tsunade right. To make Sakura a missing-nin.

 Only if Obito wants her near Zetsu and Sasuke’s… a questioning team of misfits. He doesn’t. 

So he merely placed the hiatate on her nightstand when it was midnight. He stared at her silently taking a high risk since he wasn’t wearing the mask nor the cloak but it was the only way.

 

He has the practice to make sure even Kakashi’s dogs Bull and Bisuke surrounding her on the bed not sense him. He only merely placed her covers higher over her and disappeared.

He won’t make her a missing-nin, no.

“ _It means he’s not done with you, Sakura.”_

On another hand? That was the truth.

– xxx –

Due to Sasuke’s missing memories, he had no problem staging a fight between the Kages and him wearing the Akatsuki’s cloak during the Kage Summit.

Leading the war he and Zetsu carefully planned.

 

Forcing Kakashi to make the quick decision to end the house-arrest on his remaining students while Tsunade is in the coma from immense chakra exhaustion.

(It amused him slightly that none of them considered Danzo as their Hokage especially Sakura.)

It’s time for war.

– xxx –

 

Sakura’s still seventeen years old when the man’s mask broke and discovered that her soulmate was behind all this destruction. 

How she watched him mock everyone from her—their village with Madara next to him as if he was giving the older man a show.

How she was thrown back in Kamui when there were too many hints that she was comfortable with about her being his soulmate reached Madara’s ears by Obito surprising.

Or not surprising considering…

( _It’s instinctively to protect your soulmate no matter what, no matter who you are, no matter what side you are that gets more immensely when you’re an Uchiha like Obito Uchiha._ )

She still got stabbed in the gut which didn’t do anyone favors especially Obito but she can’t do much but survive.

It’s not the first time her gut got stabbed by an Akatsuki member.

Doesn’t mean she wants to bitch about it but she resisted, carry on, and went back fighting.

She doesn’t know but she really wants to elbow Obito in the face again even when she doesn’t remember doing it.

 _ **Why in the hell**_  would you trust Madara or whatever that was named Zetsu? 

– xxx – 

Madara was insane.

Zetsu was demonic.

Kaguya was much worse than anyone planned but the android.

He was thirty-one years old when he died saving Kakashi and saying his last words looking at the quiet pinkette who stared at him with her fists clenched. 

He smiled at her sadly before he disappeared completely.

 

_There Is A Hell. Believe Me, I’ve Seen It._

 

‘ **I’ve always been watching you’ Rin told him gently.**

**Obito could only smile through his tears.**

– xxx –

Nearly six years in counting since the war ended.

The first year was the year where everyone that survived the aftermath was them just being survivors. Everyone didn’t want to settle into old fights or hatred so they all worked together to keep the shinobi alliance as good they could do.

Sure, some shinobi thought it would be the best time to make things worse but usually missing-in so they were quickly dealt with; regardless who’s village they came from. Speaking of that; the main villages decided to place almost bi or thrice monthly Kage summits to discuss the plans for world peace.

Sakura wondered if Obito and the Amigakure trio would have preferred this ending without war or maybe they were better off dead. With these morbid thoughts (especially concerning her soulmate); she would quickly do things to set her mind off it.

The second year was the year when the supposed memories that Obito took from her (and Sasuke) came back. It took them both by surprise and neither wanted to talk about it, in general, let alone each other. Because they decided to focus on the present and waited for Sasuke’s crimes could be pardoned.

 

It took the third year for his crimes to be pardoned just like how Tsunade decided to step down and give the Rokudaime title towards their sensei much to their quiet amusement and Kakashi’s groan. Sakura did wonder why her shishou decided to only keep Orochimaru on house arrest and not execution but she never bought it up. 

The fourth year was rough simply because some asshole decided to let it be known that ‘Haruno Sakura was Uchiha Obito’s soulmate’ and fucked the peace for her up. Kumogakure shinobi like Karui didn’t like her even more in general (Sasuke’s former teammate; his friend) and now they almost hostile towards her with that. Some Kirigakure shinobi was like that but Mei put her foot down and demanded peace once word came to her.

Kakashi didn’t blame her at all when the pinkette requested a vacation—preferred long—from everyone and everything right when February started. She thought that the symbolism of her leaving the village to start it happened to be on Obito’s birthday wasn’t lost to him either. The only condition he wanted her to meet was kept in contact with him and the others.

The fifth year was the vacation she definitely needed. She took some time in Lion, some time in Bear, and some long time in Snow until she settled herself in a quiet (sometimes nosey but good) neighborhood near the outskirts of Snow and almost near the ocean. She helped the citizens with their houses until she decided to become their ‘friendly’ nurse. Sakura didn’t expect her retirement from the shinobi business become like this but in truth; she didn’t think of her future in general much.

The sixth year was… the rumors about Redeemed Ghost. Sakura made the choice to not focused on any and put her foot down near harshly whenever someone from her ‘old’ life tried to mention it. She was honestly done with the shinobi business. It took her friends a while to understand but Sakura didn’t mind much.

 

Sakura swallowed another gulp of her tea (spiked but there’s no one here in Snow that knows her enough to judge her) and stare out of the window.

Just because she was currently in Snow doesn’t mean Sasuke or Naruto—even Ino-Pig—could reach her. It’s nice that they want to keep in contact with her almost weekly but she has bills to pay.

Snow to Konoha’s phone bills might make her understand that old crazy banker from the organization a little more that caused her to pointedly chugged the rest of her remaining tea and ask for another politely.

So when her cellphone ranged in the quiet cafe to signal it was Naruto’s number flashing; she barely hesitates to answer with a soft hello.

 

“ _You remember the rumors about The Redeemed Ghost started to appear?”_ Naruto greeted her in returned sounding nervous. 

Sakura furrowed her brows in confusion before she agreed warily.

“ _Good luck, Sakura-chan. Don’t smite anyone of us down”_ Naruto said laughing nervous before he hung up.

 Sakura stared at her phone quietly before she breathed in deeply.

Did that meant whoever was looking for her?!

 (In the back of her mind; Obito’s face flashed. She desperately ignored it. He died from Kaguya’s attack. There was nothing afterward.)

 – xxx – 

Here’s a small little thing she forgot over her nearly two-year vacation from being a shinobi altogether. She seriously forgot how damn stubborn everyone she knows is.

– xxx – 

“I’m not that surprised to find out you’re on vacation from the shinobi world,” a familiar voice said behind her where she walking through the park to clear her mind and resist all urge to call Naruto and cause him deaf from her frustration.

Sakura turned around sharply to stare at the hooded figure standing a good foot away. She gaped a little when the man titled their hood enough to show Obito smiling at her.

 “What” she questioned warily.

 Obito’s grin widened and he closed the distance between to stare down at her. “We mutually know a lot of stubborn people, did you know that?” He questioned distantly amused.

“Is that why Naruto called me just to say not smite anyone of them” Sakura blurted out despite herself.

– xxx –

 

Obito laughed. “You do have a bad temper, Sakura” he pointed out. 

Sakura’s cheeks flushed slighter darker and it wasn’t because of the cold this time much to his internal glee. 

“How are you are alive and not in jail?” Sakura questioned warily stunned trying to pretend she wasn’t flushed.

 

“Sheer spite” Obito answered wrapping his extra scarf loosely around her neck and shoulders pleased she didn’t take it off. It gives him a little hope about his question. 

“Of course” Sakura agreed casually. “I take it you’re Redeemed Ghost,” she said.

“I am. It’s better than what I used to be called in our village” Obito agreed.

The hug took him by surprise but once he regained his footing (literally since he nearly tripped and they would have ended up in one of those scenes in that romance novels Kurenai read to him when he  _was in a jail cell_ ); he hugged the pinkette back. “I take it I don’t have to ask you if you want anything to do with me or not, huh,” he said softly.

 “Ask me anyway” the pinkette muttered before she pulled away enough to stare up at him. She merely only gripped his arms when Obito made the quick decision to lift her up in his arms to make better eye contact.

(He needs to ask why she picked Snow’s outskirts of all places.)

“So… soulmates?” Obito questioned.

“Only if you don’t mind not living in Konoha for the time being” Sakura answered staring down at him.

 

Obito grinned upwards at her. “I don’t mind,” he said and meant it. It was awkward staying in their village and he definitely didn’t want to be a shinobi again either. He merely adjusted when the pinkette wrapped her legs around his waist. “Looks like you’re stuck with me,” he said. 

Sakura could only laugh before she wrapped her arms around his neck in a makeshift hug that he only tightened his embrace when he felt the first silent tears.

Their tale was unusual for soulmates but there was definitely something in the air for them. Obito didn’t know what it was and he expects the pinkette didn’t either.

 

**FIN.**

 

–  **xxx – xxx – xxx –**  

 **Laughs. This was indeed inspired by** In Which Obito and Sakura Are Soulmates **by phoenixyfriend.**  

**Just to let you know; that it totally depends on you if you see this as platonic or romance concerning the _ending_.**

**I just wanna mention this through; _Obito’s interest in Sakura wasn’t romanticized at all during the events leading to the war_. Their soul bond was the caused of it plus his interest was more on the lines where your attention is on a 400 pieces puzzle that gets more interesting the more you look for the missing pieces if that makes any sense.**

**This actually turned out better than I expected.**

**(I gave small Sakura the justice she deserved hence why she was different.)**

**Bye, Bye.**


End file.
